Quiero ser tu héroe
by Marianne E
Summary: Luka Couffaine está empeñado en convertirse en el salvador que Marinette necesita. Quizá un viaje a la playa podría ayudar a ambos a descubrir lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. OS LUKANETTE


Pataleaba, y la pierna le escocía a niveles exorbitantes. El agua salada le quemaba en la garganta, y aún así, batallaba por jalar el poco aire que se adhería en cada jadeo desesperado.

La piel de de la rodilla le escaldó en una nueva punzada lacerante y ella ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir luchando. Desfalleció ante la endeblez del cuerpo, agotado por el esfuerzo y el miedo que le recorría las venas.

Fue entonces que el mar la tragó entera.

"_Se acabó, voy a morir. Y de la forma más estúpida que existe"_. Pensó para sí misma cuando los pulmones estuvieron a punto de estallarle. Abrió la boca y pequeñas burbujas de aire ascendieron a la superficie, anunciando su último suspiro.

Hundida en la profundidad del agua salada; cerró los ojos.

.

.

* * *

**Quiero ser tu héroe**

Un pequeño OS Lukanette que se me ocurrió en un viaje a la playa. ¡Espero les guste!

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si alguna vez les pica una medusa. POR FAVOR vayan con un doctor cercano o pregunten a una farmacia. No hagan las cosas que escribí aquí porque, recuerden, cada cuerpo reacciona diferente.

Sin más. ¡disfruten!

* * *

.

.

¿Desde cuándo tenía tendencias al masoquismo? Marinette se lo preguntó al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y las aeromozas daban las últimas indicaciones para el despegue. Alya estaba y no estaba a su lado; la chica hablaba con Nino largo y tendido, quien se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo.

Si la rutina se hubiera conservado, si las cosas hubieran seguido igual que antes; el joven DJ ahora se sentaría al lado de Adrien Agreste. Alya muy probablemente buscaría una excusa para cambiar asientos y Marinette terminaría atrapada entre el joven y apuesto rubio y la ventana del avión; volando entre las nubes… soñando despierta.

Una risa musical se escuchó al frente y Marinette la sintió como un puñal que se le hundía lento en el corazón.

No… esa rutina que tenían como cuarteto no volvería jamás. Porque allí, a unos tres asientos delante; Adrien y Kagami reían animados e intercambiaban besos castos y furtivos que emanaban el más puro y sincero cariño.

"_No, llores. ¡No se te ocurra llorar!"_ riñó contra el escozor en sus pupilas y parpadeó con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiese pretender que no había un mar de lágrimas reprimido por su frágil y fracturadocontrol sentimental.

Porque, sí… En el casi cumplido mes que Adrien y Kagami llevaban saliendo juntos, Marinette se había negado a derramar una sola lágrimas de tristeza. ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando una de tus mejores amigas teme lastimarte con su felicidad?

.

— _Oye, no me mires así y sonríe. Esto es para celebrarse, ¿o no?— Le habría dicho a la chica de ascendencia japonesa con un gesto apacible, perfectamente montado. _

— _Pero, tú lo amas…— el duelo de Kagami era nítido en sus ojos color chocolate. Marinette sabía que una alegría como aquella no debía ser manchada con la negrura de su melancolía. _

—_Sí, lo amo lo suficiente como para saber que será muy feliz contigo y que te quiere de verdad — No podía mentirle a su amiga. Y tampoco tenía ansias por hacerlo. Así que tomó su mano y sonrió, aunque la alegría no reverberara en su mirada — Sólo quiero pedirte una sola cosa a cambio, ¿puedo? _

— _Lo que quieras._

— _Sólo, hazlo muy feliz — le pidió tomándole la mano. Como una plegaria y a corazón abierto. _

_._

No lloró al llegar a casa. No lloró en sus ratos de soledad y definitivamente no se atrevió a llorar cuando fue testigo de su primer beso. Su voluntad tozuda había sedimentado una barrera impenetrable, donde sus emociones se ocultaban… Se había vuelto una experta en el arte del engaño.

— ¿Marinette? — la voz de Alya le llamó, y ella compuso su expresión, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a su mejor amiga — ¿Todo bien? — preguntó la morena, arqueando la ceja.

— Todo genial, ¿por? —

Mentirosa.

— Sé que ya te lo pregunté un millón de veces. Pero, ¿en verdad no te importa haber venido?

_Sí me importa. _

— Sabes que no. Además, este es un día importante para Kim; no todos los días llegas a las finales de natación nacionales. Y no pienso perderme a Ondine usando el traje de competencia que le diseñé— argumentó, con ánimo bien emulado.

— Ondine te rogó que vinieras, estoy segura — Alya suspiró y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa — Sé que suena a que no quiero que estés aquí, Marinette. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a pasar un mal rato, sólo para alegrarnos.

—Creeme, no son tan importantes — ironizó con una risa que su mejor amiga se tragó sin mucho esfuerzo. Zanjando así el tema por el resto del vuelo.

.

.

Por supuesto, la perspicacia y la intuición periodística de su mejor amiga no se equivocaban, porque sabiendo que serían 4 días donde apreciaría en primera fila las muestras de cariño de Adrien y Kagami y que, ¡vaya su suerte! sería la única chica soltera en un viaje de parejas declaradas, Marinette hubiese preferido no asistir. ¡Y de verdad se habría quedado! Pero Alya nuevamente había dado en el clavo: Ondine, la nadadora y nueva novia de Kim, le había prácticamente rogado por su asistencia, pues para ella era primordial el apoyo de la chica que había diseñado su increíble traje de competencia y de la amiga que la había ayudado a armarse de valor para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a _Kim Chiến Lê._

No, no pudo negarse. Y tampoco pudo hacerlo cuandos sus amigas insistieron en compartir con ellas momentos divertidos en la playa de Niza. _"¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a viajar juntas cuando entremos a la Universidad", "¡Vamos, Mari! Será divertido", "No sería lo mismo sin ti" _

Y de verdad pensó que podría lograrlo. Que no iba a ser una tarea difícil cuando compartes momentos increíbles con las personas que quieres. Pero cuando llegaron a su destino y ella se convirtió en el único número non en un conjunto de pares, supo que aquel iba a ser el viaje más largo de su vida.

Era un pez fuera del agua, un ave con las alas rotas… una chica con el corazón roto que miraba con añoranza lastimera como Nino abrazaba a su mejor amiga mientras esperaban en la fila del lobby del hotel, como Juleka y Rose se tomaban de la mano, como Mylene le reclamaba dulces y traviesos besos a Ivan, como Kim y Ondine jugueteaban con los panfletos turísticos, como Alix exasperaba a Max; haciéndole sonrojar.

...Como Adrien y Kagami se besaban por tercera vez ese día.

Marinette apretó los párpados. Desvió la mirada y, aprovechando la distracción colectiva, salió del recinto sin dejar vestigios.

— No llores, no vayas a llorar — repitió su _mantra_ al sentir la presión en la garganta y el vacío en el pecho.

.

.

— ¿Marinette?

Un rayo de sol. O al menos así lo percibió, porque en el momento en que viró la cabeza y admiró a aquel joven con ojos de mar y cabello color cian, Marinette gozó por primera vez de la calidez e indulgencia de una pequeña estrella incandescente que se abría paso en el témpano de hielo que su pena edificó a su alrededor.

— ¡Luka! — su cuerpo cobró vida propia, corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cuello, desesperada. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — si aquella era una pregunta acusatoria; su sonrisa resplandeciente, su risa y la forma en que se rehusaba a separarse de él, enviaban un mensaje bastante equivocado.

Repentinamente, Marinette volvía a sentirse completa.

— ¿Jule no te contó? Adrien me invitó hace una semana — se excusó con una sonrisa simple, apresándola contra él para lucrar del momento y de su cercanía.

— ¿Y por qué no estabas en el avión? — Marinette esta vez sí se separó de él, mirándole extrañada.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa — argumentó con voz sagaz, pero con el semblante de alguien que oculta un oscuro secreto.

.

.

.

.

.

— Entonces, desde hace un mes, ¿eh?

Marinete asintió dos veces y se encogió de hombros. En un ademán para no darle importancia: dio un sorbo a la piña colada que tenía en la mano. Ambos se encontraban en el bar cercano a la playa: — Cuando Kagami me contó, aún no le daba una respuesta.

Luka no requirió de mucha imaginación para bosquejar la escena en su mente. Sabía perfectamente el cariño que ambas chicas de sangre oriental se profesaban desde hacía años. Marinette nunca podría ser capaz de lastimar a Kagami, no después de todas las cosas que ambas habían pasado juntas.

Complacer a un amigo y renunciar al amor de tu vida para que este pudiese ser feliz era algo que te desgarraba muy lentamente por dentro.

Él lo sabía de primera mano.

— Déjame adivinar — murmuró, fijando la vista hacia el mar — Le pediste a Kagami estar con él, y también estás aquí por ella; para que no sienta que estás renunciando a su compañía como amiga al tener a Adrien dentro de la ecuación. Eso, sin contar a la chica nadadora y al resto de tus amigas. ¿Me estoy equivocando?

Marinette le miró con sobresalto. Y de nuevo percibió el vacío en el estómago. Alya había adivinado una parte de la historia, pero Luka se había encargado de traducir y deducir el libro completo... Tal y como siempre lo hacía.

— Es una estupidez, lo sé… — musitó por lo bajo.

— No — atajó el guitarrista — Después de averiguar esto; la estupidez es que Adrien no te haya elegido a ti.

—¡No lo vuelvas a decir! — reclamó ella con un ceño fruncido que desapareció cuando Luka la miró profundo.

— ¿Ves? Aún cuando es a tu costa, los defiendes… porque los quieres a amabos — Luka negó con la cabeza y, sin pedir permiso, se tomó la libertad de acariciar su cabello, tomando un mechón para juguetear con él — Eres una chica extraordinaria, Mari. Dudo que ellos, Adrien o Kagami te merezcan… — el guitarrista la miró de reojo y la chica contuvo la respiración cuando le besó los cabellos.

— No soy tan extraordinaria como tú…— las palabras salieron solas de su boca — No soy la única dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, ¿qué hay de ti?

— No te confundas, _petite_ — aclaró él un una chispa de malicia en su mirar — Lo mio no es amabilidad, es egoísmo. No me interesa ser bueno con alguien que no seas tú, mi familia y las personas a tu alrededor.

No era el calor de la costa el que rozaba sus mejillas y las teñía de un rosa profundo, podría apostar por eso. Y tampoco fue una fuerza desconocida la que la impulsó a tomar la mano de Luka, sobre la barra. No, esa acción era de ella y de nadie más. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?, ¿no hacía unas cuantas horas se batía por la pena de un amor no correspondido y ahora…?

— No te creo — una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos anegados: Sólo hizo falta eso para desarmar al rebelde guitarrista— Eres todo, Luka Couffaine, todo… menos un egoísta.

Luka sonrió perspicaz. _"Eso ya lo veremos" - _pensaría él al tomarla del mentón con suavidad, guiándola paulatinamente hacia él. Hipnotizando aquellos resplandecientes zafiros como una serpiente seduce a su presa. La única diferencia era que Marinette no era ninguna niña indefensa, y aunque en el fondo una vocecilla le gritaba parar… ella optó por silenciarla de golpe.

.

— ¡Marinette!, ¡Luka! — Alya les llamó desde lo lejos, rompiendo con su voz la burbuja en que se habían fundido. Ambos chicos, apenados y confundidos; miraron hacia el grupo que ahora les llamaba desde un extremo de la piscina del hotel — ¡¿Vienen o se quedan?! — amenazó con una sonrisa descarada que fue coreada por las risas burlonas de los demás.

Marinette se enrojeció de pies a cabeza y si Luka tuvo alguna reacción, el guitarrista la ocultó bastante bien con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

.

.

.

.

Todo el grupo salió de paseo a excepción de Kim o Ondine, quienes optaron por guardar fuerzas para la competencia de mañana.

Repentinamente, Marinette había dejado de sentirse un número non excluido entre su grupo de amigos. Porque, sin que lo premeditara, ella y Luka se habían ensamblado tan limpiamente como lo harían las piezas en el mecanismo de un reloj. Su compañía era natural y hacer todo a su lado era tan sencillo como alguna vez lo fue la sinergia que Ladybug compartía con Chat Noir.

Iniciaron la tarde con un tour por la ciudad y, posteriormente, se asentaron en una playa para comer. Surf, futbol y voleibol y otras actividades llenaron la tarde de risas y diversión.

Marinette no se dio cuenta en qué momento había olvidado su pena hasta que Kagami, Rose, Juleka y Alya la invitaron a dar un paseo a la orilla del mar.

— Ni creas que voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que Luka y tú hayan estado tan juntitos toda la tarde — la abordó Alya con su típica expresión enorgullecida.

— Él y tú se ven taaaaan lindos juntos — se sumó Rose, encandilada.

Juleka asintió, pero la que continuó fue Kagami, con tono cauteloso; — El aura que desprenden siempre ha sido bastante positiva.

Ofuscada y - ¿por qué ocultarlo? - sonrojada también; Marinette carraspeó, intentando ignorar la chispa de alegría que aquellos comentarios se encargaban de avivar: — No sé de qué están hablando. Luka es solo un… — la palabra "amigo" se le atascó en la lengua. Su subconsciente jamás la dejaría volver a pronunciarla, no con el nombre de Luka en la misma oración: — ...Es alguien a quien quiero muchísimo —se corrigió, agachándose y fingiendo interés en encontrar conchas entre la arena.

— Muchísimo — Juleka dibujó una media sonrisa, sin decir algo más.

— Qué lástima que Kim y Ondine no estén aquí. Seguro nos hubieran dado lecciones de cómo nadar en el mar — comentó Marinette repentinamente, con la única intención de cambiar el tema.

Pésima estrategia, porque Alya y Mylente soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

— ¿Enseñarte a ti? Mejor di que no quieres hablar del tema, chica — atajó Alya divertida.

— Así es, todas aquí sabemos que eres muy buena nadando — añadió Mylene.

— Yo no lo sabía— interrumpió Kagami, pensativa— ¿Qué tanto sabes? Quiero saber más...

_¡Gracias, Cristo! _Soltó Marinette para sus adentros.

— Marinette pertenecía al equipo de natación en primaria — Rose contó la anécdota, como quien recuerda la hazaña de un héroe — Era muy buena. Tanto que Kim la retó a una competencia cuando fuimos de excursión en la secundaria a Cannes. Ya sabes cómo es Kim; le encanta demostrar que es bueno en todo. Así que propuso que él y Marinette nadaran a las boyas; el primero en llegar ganaría. Así fue y...

— ...Y Marinette lo hizo polvo — Alya abrazó a su amiga con orgullo.

— En realidad sólo le gané por unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia — debatió ella, avergonzada — Además, dejé de nadar hace mucho tiempo y Kim hoy es un profesional.

— Tan modesta como siempre.

—¡Es en serio!

Mientras las chicas discutían, Kagami miró a Marinette incognoscibe.

Durante toda su infancia, Tomoe Tsurugi le había inculcado la mentalidad del ganador; y que… en caso de tener un talento, este debería explotarse al máximo, no dejarlo en la obscuridad. Marinette era una chica de virtudes incontables, aún ahora, después de años de amistad, Kagami seguía descubriendo en ella nuevas habilidades. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de ella por ocultarlass? Eso era algo que jamás lograría entender…

Pero una cosa era segura, no iba a dejar a su primer y mejor amiga enterrar sus cualidades bajo la arena, donde nadie podía verlas.

No, Kagami iba a hacer a Marinette brillar. Se lo debía después de lo de Adrien.

— Quiero comprobarlo — habló claro y fuerte, sembrando el silencio entre las demás chicas — Te reto; la primera que llegue a las boyas, gana.

— Kagami, no creo que eso sea una buena idea — murmuró Marinette, mirando de reojo al mar.

— ¿Y por qué no? Lo hiciste con Kim en su momento.

— Sí, pero esa playa era muy tranquila. Además había guardias salvavidas y…

— Sabes nadar, ¿sí o no? — interrumpió Kagami, decidida. Marinette vio con horror como la japonesa ya se había deshecho del vestido que llevaba encima, dejando ver así su traje de baño completo.

— S-Sí. Pero, escucha: el mar no es para tomarse a la ligera, ¡en serio! — intentó razonar con ella. La chica viró hacia sus amigas, pidiendo auxilio con la mirada.

— Marinette tiene razón. Mejor hacemos el reto en la piscina, ¿qué les parece? — intervino Alya, con nerviosismo.

.

.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — la japonesa encaró a la catarina.

La profundidad de su mirada aplacó las palabras de desconfianza, fundiendo a Marinette en un silencio tendido. No supo el porqué, pero era claro que para su amiga, aquello era mucho más que sólo una competencia de natación. Porque Kagami miraba a Marinette con ojos de dragón. Y a un dragón jamás se le falta al respeto ni se le niega un combate.

— Bien, lo haré — apuntó resignada, ignorando las palabras de preocupación de sus demás amigas cuando ella misma se deshizo del short de mezclilla y caminó hacia el mar, hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua salada, junto a la japonesa.

— ¿Lista? — La japonesa contemplaba su objetivo, tal y como lo hacía su compañera.

— Lista... — acordó, frunciendo el ceño y respirando hondo.

.

.

.

No hubo necesidad de ningún conteo, ambas clavaron sus cuerpos en flecha hacia el mar en una sincronía impecable. Bajo el agua e impulsándose con una patada de delfín perfecta, aventajaron unos cuantos metros antes de volver a salir para tomar aire y comenzar con las brazadas del estilo libre.

Kagami era buena, muchísimo; porque a pesar de los años y la falta de práctica, pudo notar como el cuerpo de su competidora se abría paso en el mar… como si para la corriente fuese un honor el cederle el paso.

La chica dragón aceleró el ritmo, limitando así la brecha de distancia entre ambas a unos cuantos milímetros. Las boyas estaban cerca, podía verlas de reojo al sacar el rostro para jalar aire.

Ninguna se percató del fuerte oleaje que se aproximó vertiginoso, hasta que una de las gigantezcas ola se alzó sobre ellas, arrastrándolas junto a la corriente. Ambos cuerpos desaparecieron a la distancia.

— ¡BUSQUEN AYUDA — gritó Alya, aterrorizada cuando ninguna de las dos salió a la superficie — ¡CORRAN! — volvió a gritar, rompiendo así el letargo de nerviosismo de Rose, Mylene y Juleka.

.

.

.

— ¿Jules? — Luka detuvo a su hermana con ambos brazos cuando ella estuvo a punto de chocar contra él — ¿Qué pasa? — demandó saber, inquieto por la manera en que la chica jalaba aire a los pulmones a causa de la carrera.

— ¿Todo bien? — Adrien se acercó al guitarrista y a Juleka, preocupado.

— ¡Es… Es Marinette…Kagami la… retó a nadar en el mar y…!

No terminó la frase, Luka no se lo permitió cuando sus brazos la soltaron súbitamente, casi empujándola, y sus piernas emprendieron una carrera violenta hacia el lugar de donde vino. Porque el nombre "Marinette" era su mayor detonador, así como lo era el nombre de "Kagami" para Adrien, quien le siguió de cerca, hecho una bala. "Carrera. mar. Marinette. Kagami" esas cuatro palabras taladraron sin piedad en la mente de ambos chicos, quienes corrían contra reloj y contra la fobia de no llegar a tiempo.

¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaban pensando esas dos?!

.

.

.

Con el alma en las manos y los pulmones ardiendo en llamas, Marinette soltó una bocanada cuando su cuerpo ganó la batalla contra las corrientes de la profundidad. Tosió varias veces, luchando por mantenerse a flote al mismo tiempo que las olas la golpeaban y reclamaban tomarla y llevarla de regreso al abismo.

— ¡Kagami! — chilló, buscando a su amiga entre el bravío de las olas y los montes de agua — ¡KAGAMI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!— volvió a gritar, abriéndose paso por el agua con la escasa fuerza que aún conservaba.

Si tan solo no hubiese cedido.

Si tan solo no hubiese dejado a Tikki en la habitación del hotel.

Si tan solo se hubiera limitado a quedarse en casa.

Guiada por nada más que el instinto, la catarina se sumergió nuevamente en el mar. Buscó a la portadora del dragón, aún cuando la sal del mar hizo que sus ojos escocieran bajo el agua. Los segundos pasaron lentos en su mente conforme se adentraba en la oscurad. Marinette ascendió a la superficie, tomó aire y retomó la búsqueda con el corazón en vilo, temiendo lo peor…

Fue entonces que lo vio brillar; el anillo de plata de la familia Tsugiri: la japonesa se hundía poco a poco en las profundidades.

Marinette no vio a las medusas, y no supo el porqué una nadadora tan buena como Kagami había sido vencida por el mar hasta que los tentáculos del animal se envolvieron en el talón inyectando su veneno y quemándole la piel.

El grito fue ahogado por las burbujas que salieron de su boca, pero aún así, no desistió. Tomó a su amiga de la cintura y pataleó contra suplicio del dolor y la fuerza de la corriente.

.

.

.

Luka apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos.

Saliendo de las profundidades y sobrellevando los empujones de las olas del mar, estaba Marinette cargando gran parte del peso de Kagami. La chica se tambaleaba pertinaz, a pesar de su visible agotamiento que combatía con la fuerza de las olas.

El guitarrista se quedó inmóvil. Incluso en el instante en que ambas chicas se dejaron caer sobre la arena, extenuada mientras los demás las rodeaban, preocupados. ¿Verdaderamente esa chica pequeña y delgada había salvado a su amiga de la fiereza del océano?, ¿había algo que esa extraordinaria joven no fuese capaz de hacer?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Luka se sintió intimidado.

No era digno, ¿cómo podría serlo?

— ¡Kagami! — el grito de Adrien resonó por las espaldas de Luka, quien incluso sintió el golpe cuando el rubio empujó de su hombro sin premeditarlo cuando pasó corriendo a su lado.

Adrien se arrodilló al lado de su novia, quien tosía los últimos chorros de agua atrapados en sus pulmones.

Marinette jamás olvidaría la zozobra perfectamente plasmada en la faz de Adrien Agreste, quien contemplaba a Kagami como el verdadero centro del universo. Como alguien que lo ha encontrado todo y estuvo a punto de perderlo.

— ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? — escupió el rubio con más angustia que molestia.

Sus brazos la envolvieron como a un caparazón, y éste ocultó el rostro en el hombro de la japonesa, ciñéndola con el temor de sentirla desaparecer.

— Descuida, estoy bien...— musitó ella en un hilo de voz, acariciando los cabellos de su novio — Marinette me ayudó a salir del ag… ¡Agh!

Hasta ese momento Adrien y los demás pudieron percatarse de las marcas carmesí que se extendían a lo largo de sus rodillas, y que se esparcían por su piel como urticaria.

— Medusas — habló Marinette por fin, arrodillada sobre la arena — Había muchísimas. Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias.

El rubio no necesitó más explicación. En un solo segundo, cargó a Kagami en brazos. La forma en que lo hizo fue devota y cuidadosa; como quien carga el tesoro más grande que tiene.

Marinette tuvo que desviar la mirada e ignorar el fuerte pinchazón en el pecho._ "No llores"_ se dijo una vez más cuando sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse irremediablemente.

— Marinette, en verdad… gracias — musitó Adrien con esa dolorosa sonrisa dulce y fraternal — De verdad que eres nuestra _Ladybug cotidiana —_ dicho esto, se fue con ella en brazos.

Debido a la conmoción, nadie se percató de la pequeña lágrima que se deslizó rebelde por su mejilla. Nadie, excepto cierto guitarrista que no pudo vencer la colición de sus propios sentimientos, aún después de que la chica de sus sueños se fuera de allí… destrozada.

.

.

.

.

— Eso se ve doloroso.

Estaban en la habitación del hotel. Tikki voló sobre la cama, donde Marinette admiraba la marca roja que se dibujaba sobre el talón. La tocó con un dedo y contuvo un jadeo cuando el ardor se detonó sobre la piel.

— Y eso que sólo fue una picadura. Kagami recibió cinco — argumentó sin darle importancia.

— ¿No deberías ir también a urgencias? — advirtió la Kwami con recelo ante la vista de tal herida

— No es tan grave. Esto puedo curarlo yo, creo… — murmuró e inspiró hondo al notar que aún había restos de tentáculos en el talón — Lo que sigue es lo que de verdad va a doler, ¿me pasas una bolsa de plástico, Tikki?

La Kwami habría hecho caso a la instrucción, de no haber sido por los tres suaves golpes de la puerta. Marinette suspiró y se colocó una bata para cubrir el bikini y, de paso, el talón. Seguramente sería Alya con noticias sobre el estado de Kagami.

Esperó a que Tikki se ocultara para así abrir.

— ¿L-Luka? — tartamudeó, pues él estaba allí, al filo de la puerta con el rostro inescrutable, usando aún el short largo de la playa… sin camisa. El sol se había encargado de colorear sus hombros, pintandolos de un tostado profundo que complementaba la marea brava de sus ojos.

— ¿Vengo en mal momento? — preguntó cauteloso.

— Claro que no, adelante— apremió, abriendo más la puerta de la habitación— ¿Cómo está Kagami?

— Adolorida, pero bien. Adrien está cuidándola y los demás fueron a avisarle a tus amigos los nadadores — musitó con la mirada dispersa, mientras Marinette se sentaba sobre la cama — La pregunta aquí es: ¿cómo estás tú?

— Perfectamente — sonrió ella al encogerse de hombros.

—Marinette… — el tono de Luka fue severo.

— Te lo juro. Solo estoy cansada y un poco nerviosa por lo que sucedió. Pero es todo — sus argumentos fueron porfiados. Tanto que Luka tuvo que contenerse unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado y mirar hacia la ventana.

— Así que estás perfectamente… — murmuró, sin verla de verdad.

— Así es… — acordó ella, cautelosa.

— Y no tienes absolutamente nada.

— Correcto.

Luka cerró los ojos y respiró con la nariz. No porque estuviera molesto con ella. No: estaba furiosos consigo mismo.

— Y lo que tienes en el tobillo es una marca de nacimiento, ¿no?

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues la mano de Luka viajó hacia la tela de la bata, descubriéndola desde la rodillas. El guitarrista frunció el ceño ante la marca impregnada en el talón: — Te vi cojear cuando todos se fueron, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada?

— Yo… no quería importunar. La emergencia era para Kagami, no para mí, ¡ouch!

El chico había acomodado el talón sobre la cama para mirarlo de cerca. Sin que Marinette le diese ninguna instrucción, se puso de pie, tomó una bolsa de plástico y se sentó frente a ella. Con sumo cuidado, colocó pie herido sobre su regazo: — ¿Preparada? — avisó y, ante el asentimiento de la chica, comenzó a frotar con cuidado para eliminar los restos de tentáculos.

Marinette apretó los puños y se mordió los labios cuando el ardor alcanzó su punto máximo. Al final no pudo contener un quejido cuando Luka desprendió el último vestigio de contaminación sobre la herida.

— Auch… — se quejó de nuevo cuando el guitarrista roció el spray medicinal sobre el talón— Dilo, di que soy una llorona — murmuró con una risa apenada ante aquella broma que Luka no continuó.

— ¿Llorona? — el guitarrista puso los ojos en blanco — Sí claro, la heroína del día es una llorona que no aguanta picaduras de aguamala.

.

.

.

— Heroína — Marinette negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista — No soy ninguna heroína. Una heroína habría convencido a Kagami de no entrar al mar, no como yo… que cedí cuando ella me picó el orgullo. Y ahora estamos aquí, yo con esta cosa… — escupió, señalando la herida— y ella con la pierna entera lastimada. Sí; vaya heroína que soy.

.

.

.

Por la ventanal abierto, la música se coló hacia el cuarto, muy probablemente de alguna habitación aledaña. La canción era inconfundible; y fue precisamente aquella lírica la que estímulo el valor del portador de la serpiente.

.

.

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**_

_**Or would you run and never look back?**_

_**Would you cry if you saw me crying?**_

_**And would you save my soul tonight?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¿Luka? — Marinette llamó su nombre cuando el chico jaló de su brazo, arrastrándola hasta sus brazos, irremediablemente.

— No digas nada — el susurro suave de su voz, y sus dedos acariciando lentamente los hilos azabaches de su cabello la enmudecieron sin remedio — Voy confesarte algo que pasó hoy y que necesito que escuches con atención, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**_

_**Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this**_

_**Now would you die for the one you love?**_

_**Oh hold me in your arms tonight**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un pequeño asentimiento le dio la pauta para proseguir: — Cuando Juleka nos dijo lo que había pasado, me asusté — declaró, con una sinceridad desazonada — No, asustar es poco. Estaba aterrado con la idea de perderte en el mar. Pero, te soy sincero; una muy oscura y egoísta parte de mí vio la oportunidad de demostrarte que podría convertirme en tu salvador, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

"Apesta, lo sé. Pero has hecho tanto por mí y por mi familia que creí por un sólo segundo que podría pagar todas las veces que nos has ayudado salvándote la vida.

Pero cuando te vi salir del agua con Kagami — Luka sonrió con ironía, ciñéndola mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía — Digamos que mi papel de héroe desapareció. Y te lo juro, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que no creí que podría amarte mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía hasta que te vi rescatar a la amiga que te_ "quitó"_ al amor de tu vida"

— Kagami no me quitó a nadie — rebatió con suavidad, al sentir las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas.

— ¿Te das cuenta por qué te amo? — repitió, tomándola esta vez de las mejillas — Eres valiente, eres sincera, eres abnegada… Maldita sea, pero Adrien tiene razón; eres nuestra _Ladybug cotidiana_ y yo sólo soy un idiota que piensa que puede salvarte cuando tú eres la única capaz de salvarnos a todos.

El corazón de Marinette palpitó con ímpetu, y de una manera en la que jamás había latido. Podría incluso atreverse a pensar que ni siquiera en la cercanía de Adrien Agreste. Porque una vez más, su cuerpo gritaba cosas que su mente tozuda se negaba a admitir: el que la presencia de Luka Couffaine diluía sus aflicciones, miedos y congojas. El que su sola sonrisa lograba acrisolar cada duda. ¿Y si fuera él verdaderamente el centro de todo su mundo y ella sólo se empeñaba en ponerse en una venda en los ojos?

— Tú sí me has salvado, Luka — deliberó vehemente cuando más lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus párpados: lágrimas de realización — Siempre estás allí cuando te necesito. Siempre me has apoyado, siempre me has escuchado. Sin ti, muy probablemente ahora sería una chica desdichada que lídia sola con sus demonios.

— Tú no tienes demonios, Marinette…

— No, tú ya te encargaste de eliminarlos — afirmó con sentimiento osado apoderándose de su ser; pues la catarina se atrevió a mirarle de frente y luego besarle la barbilla, rosando así sutilmente la comisura de sus labios.

Luka la apretó tanto que dolió.

— No necesitas buscar excusas para salvarme, tú ya eres mi héroe…

Dicho esto. Con aquellas palabras volando en el aire e impresas en su mente, Luka Couffaine se atrevió a perseguir aquel objetivo que tanto le había acosado desde los 17 años. Cuando lo hizo, saboreó el néctar de la victoria; pues los labios de la Marinette, tan dulces como siempre los imaginó, recibieron los suyos, imperiosos.

La catarina jaló de él y ambos se recostaron sobre el colchón, renuentes a desenganchar el vínculo que ahora sellaban con fogocidad y saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta que en realidad eran ellos los que estaban destinados?

Haciendo el pudor de un lado, Marinette permitió que Luka se deshiciera de la estorbosa bata para que él pudiese acariciarle la piel, detonando descargas eléctricas con el toque de de sus dedos recorriéndole la cadera y el viembre.

— ¿Estás segura? — jadeó Luka cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que, al seguir sobre el mismo camino, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Marinette no contestó. A cambio de ello, acarició el rostro de su guitarrista para encausarlo de vuelta al sendero cuando fundió nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

**.**

**.**

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó.

Pero el resto del grupo supo que definitivamente algo había sucedido cuando Luka y Marinette ingresaron de la mano a las gradas de la piscina olímpica donde se llevaría al cabo la competencia.

Por supuesto, Kim y Ondine se llevaron los primeros lugares y el resto de las vacaciones avanzó sin más eventos desafortunados. Por el momento, el grupo de chicos dejaría que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas; las explicaciones ya llegaría en el momento en que todos volviesen a pisar París.

.

.

.

.

Luka Couffaine apretó con fuerza los puños cuando el avión comenzó a moverse por la pista, listo para aterrizar.

Con la coartada perfecta, había inventado que su vuelo era diferente por un asunto que debía arreglar en Niza antes de volver a París. Por supuesto que todos le creyeron. Porque prefería primero estar muerto, antes de permitirles ser testigos de aquella faceta tan expuesta y pulsánime de él.

Con todo y ello; la seguridad y, de paso, el miedo, se evaporaron y volaron el el aire junto con el avión cuando Marinette apareció de la nada para sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano.

— Podrás engañarlos a ellos, pero a mí no — argumentó y acalló cualquier queja que el guitarrista pudiese fabricar en su mente con un beso en los labios — ¿Me dar permiso de salvarte hoy? — preguntó ella con inocencia.

Luka sonrió y, sin nada más que decir; la tomó en brazos, ya sin una ápice de temor en su interior.

— Lo que mi _Ladybug cotidiana_ ordene.

**FIN**


End file.
